


"Jack"

by zeldafire



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldafire/pseuds/zeldafire
Summary: Art for 'Swawesome Santa 2016.  Accompanying ficlet to follow tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moransroar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/gifts).



> I got called in to pinch hit for the 'Swawesome Santa this year. Moransroar asked for "I'd love to see literal guardian angel!Kent looking over Jack while/after he OD'd oh boy." Sorry he's not a literal guardian angel, but I got this idea in my head after I finally got my hands on the Huddles this Christmas and saw that pic of young Jack and Kent together and I couldn't not draw this. I've never been very interested in Kent, so this was so unexpected for me to get caught up in, but I really, really did. So thanks for bringing me out of my box!!!
> 
> I have a ficlet that I'm working on to go with this, and I'd hoped to post them at the same time, but it's late and I want to get this to you since it's already so late, but I'll have it up tomorrow. (Along with a tumblr link for better viewing, ao3 is a mess.) Also, please forgive me for the background and how late this is, I got sick and ran out of time. I wish I could have done better for you... ♥♥♥ A belated Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and have a wonderful new year! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT:** I didn't write the ficlet. I'm an ass. But I turned my ideas for the fic into a meta you can read [here](http://mszeldafire.tumblr.com/post/163433376669/mszeldafire-drew-this-ages-ago-as-a-pinch-hitter).

[Link to the Pic Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B42NLXzM4V_GVEVJZWZ1dEkzZzQ/view?usp=sharing)

(I'm so sorry, I'm having trouble getting ao3 to actually display the picture.  I'l work on it tomorrow.  Ugh.)


End file.
